


Wolf Kin

by KiirizoMango



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, It's just Hanzo thinking Genji's dead as usual, Jesse McCree-centric, Lone Wolf Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Multi, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Oni Genji Shimada, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophetic Dreams, Sanzang Zenyatta, Sojiro Shimada's A+ Parenting, Temporary Character Death, There's romance I swear, Unreliable Narrator, first fic pls be nice, jesse has no idea what's going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiirizoMango/pseuds/KiirizoMango
Summary: Jesse Mccree is on the run again. Nothing new, not for a man with a bounty as high as his.Jesse Mccree retreats to Japan to escape those hunting him, wondering how long it will be until he has to move again. A shame, Japan is gorgeous.Jesse Mccree wakes up screaming, his skin feeling wrong on his body and the haunting image of a blood soaked man burned into his brain.Jesse Mccree has most definitely bitten off more than he can chew.How many people were really lying to him?
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Wolf Kin

**Author's Note:**

> So...This is my first work on Ao3! This site always seemed way too professional for me, especially considering I’ve only ever shared my work on Wattpad before and their writing standards aren’t exactly high- So I would really appreciate any advice and/or constructive criticism! I’m new to writing in general, and don’t have a good grasp on grammar other, so if there’s something wrong please don’t hesitate to tell me! Hope you enjoy!

For a first trip to Japan, Jesse can say it's going as well as could be expected.   
Airport was hell, TSA was a nightmare, and the plane ride must've been purgatory because he felt like he was trapped there forever. He touched down, almost lost his luggage, landed a chatty cab driver- which was odd since he didn't understand a damn word that man was saying- , almost lost his room key, and finally collapsed onto his mediocre bed with a loud groan. God he was tired. His Stetson was perched awkwardly on the back of his head as he laid there really really really not wanting to get up, as lovely as a hot shower sounded. He let himself be grumpy for a few more minutes before he groaned loudly and forced himself up off of the bed, his hat falling onto the sheets with a thud. Ugh. 

The bathroom was actually quite nice all things considered. He shucked his shirt off, giving himself a good once over in the mirror. Pecs, chub, love handles, all thankfully accounted for. He then undid his belt and jeans before shucking them off as well. He wasn't vain or curious enough to give himself another once over. If he lost anything there he was sure he'd notice. He glanced down at his prosthetic for a moment, wondering if he should take it off. The door was locked right? Peacekeeper within reach? He would be able to hear someone coming? He hadn't checked for bugs or spies or someone tailing him so what if-

He took his arm off and chucked it in the sink. 

No point in stressing about it. That was why he was here after all...right? To get a step ahead of the people chasing him. Gabriel Reyes has been a huge help in getting him across the world without being tracked; Giving him the money for his flight, helping with a fake ID and a new alias, since his last one had to be discarded after they managed to track him through it. Fuckers, he had liked that one too. Now he was Joel Morricone, a freelance writer and blogger with a penchant for the odd and downright crazy. Yes, it was ballsy to be using his actual initials for his alias, thank you very much. Jesse smiled to himself as he turned on the water way too hot and stepped into the shower with an indulgent sigh.   
Fuck that felt good.   
He made sure to take his time scrubbing himself free of dirt and grease, probably ending up cleaner than he had been in years. It was heavenly, almost enough to let him forget about the massive amounts of shit he seemed to be extraordinarily good at getting himself into. Almost. He ran calloused fingers through his hair, scrubbing at his scalp to wash out any dirt or other particles, finally washing the stress of the last few weeks- hell last few months off of his skin as he watched it run down the drain. 

When Jesse was finally dressed and feeling a little more human than before, he shoved his hat back on his head and sighed, pulling out his phone to check the time. A burner phone of course, people like him didn't get the luxury of permanence. Not that there was any point in dwelling on that now, especially not at this time of night. Half past nine and too late for anything but sleep.. thank god. Or not, it depends on how bad the nightmares would be tonight. Jesse clenched his hand reflexively, wondering if he would wake up the next morning with crescent marks in his palms from the tight grip of holding an imaginary gun, or if he would sleep at all. He didn't particularly want to think about that anymore, so he pulled out his flask -nearly empty, he noted- and downed it before tossing it to the floor with the rest of his luggage, all of which was strewn about the floor. 

....He'd organize that later.

For now, he collapsed onto the bed, tucking himself into the blankets tightly. It was warm.. a more comfortable bed than he'd been privy to in a long time. Jesse would've been surprised by how quickly he passed out if he had even been aware he was drifting off. Instead he slipped easily into darkness, mind blessedly blank.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Jesse woke up it was with his bile in his throat and a pounding in his head. Where was he? This wasn’t his hotel bed…. His surroundings seemed oddly fuzzy and distant, like a memory long faded.. except he didn’t remember any of this. The fuzzy blankness was starting to make his head hurt and his eyes cross when he tried to focus on one particular thing for too long, so he moved to making more general observations. It was a hallway, that much he could tell. And he was running. His hands were warm and sticky, leaving wet trails on the wall when he braced himself after a stumble. 

Why was he running?

His body felt wrong. Too small, too tight, something like panic slowly rising in his chest at the thought.

Jesse slammed hard into a wall, skidding before he came to a stop in front of a large door. His hands fumbled with the door of their own volition, smearing bloody handprints across the wood. He was no stranger to blood, but something of this amount was truly sickening.. He honestly couldn’t tell if it was his or not, but it seemed to drip and ooze from his palms without end, viscous and so dark it was almost black. Weird. Jesse barely made it into what he realized was the bathroom, before he upheaved the entire contents of his stomach into the toilet. Even that felt faded and floaty, which wasn’t uncommon for his dreams but set him on edge nonetheless. His long black hair fell over his shoulders and he distantly thought he should pull it aside before it got dirty.

Wait. 

What?

Jesse Mcree did not have long black hair. Jesse Mccree did not have a tattoo of a blue dragon on his wrist, mouth open as if to swallow his hand whole. Jesse Mccree certainly didn’t look like a petrified Japanese man with strikingly gold eyes.

Jesse stared at himself in the mirror, uncaring of the drool he had yet to wipe from his mouth or the blood still somehow pouring from his hands as he clutched the sink in a white knuckle grip to avoid falling over. This was not his body. And somehow he knew this was not a dream. A wave of nausea hit him so hard he collapsed to the ground with a deep groan, a voice that wasn’t his, and heaved again. Luckily nothing came up this time, but the steady sound of dripping liquid made him almost wish it did. Maybe it would help ease the disgusting swirl inside his stomach that flared with each heavy drop hitting the tiled floor. 

He distantly thought that this bathroom looked rather expensive. 

There was more blood now. No.. Not blood, nothing this dark could be considered blood. It was pitch black, almost a void that seemed to swallow the light around it as it pooled on the far too bright floor. It hurt his eyes, hurt his head, to look at. It wasn’t only dripping from his palms now, his vision blurring and wavering as it poured from his eyes and mouth, making him gag and cough in a futile effort to clear the ooze from his lungs. He felt like it was choking him. 

Jesse felt like he was dying.

When he came back to himself, he realized he was standing again. For some god awful reason he couldn’t place, he was standing again and he was walking, heedless of the never ending black sludge that continued to spill from his- no- from whosever’s fucking body he was currently inhabiting. He walked down the blurry hallways that seemed to twist and loom over him, like they too wanted to suffocate him, like the entire place was closing down on him. But he kept walking. Not like he had a choice in the matter. 

Jesse- or rather the body his consciousness was tied to, finally stopped in a large open room. It was.. distinctly Japanese, not that Jesse could tell much from that. He was a Texas baby, the nuances of Asian culture were lost on him.. what he could tell however, was that everything in this room was almost blindingly sharp and bright. Like he had just put on a pair of glasses the second he stepped into this room, the fuzzy haze of an old memory washed away. This body remembered this room. Remembered it so clearly it hurt. Not that he had much time to really appreciate these facts, seeing as though he was currently pitching forward onto the mats beneath him to retch up more vile blackness. He kind of felt bad for ruining some poor schmuck’s flooring with this stuff but…. Suddenly he heard a voice, faint and distant.. Something melodic and nice.. It sounded like a man singing, the tune a little melancholic but nice nonetheless. Then he heard the sound of children giggling, the sound of small feet, a woman’s kind and motherly chiding, the sound of crying and arguing and something smashing on the floor, the sound of a blade slicing into the skin and blood splashing onto the floor, the dull thud of a body falling limply to the ground.

Then came the screaming. Good lord the screaming. Long, pained wails that seemed to ring in his ears until he couldn’t take it anymore, body convulsing as he curled into himself. The sob he made still wasn’t in his own voice. The anguish and fear he was feeling was not his own.

“The gods of this land have long since abandoned us. They are selfish things-“   
“The dragons only bide time.. The wolves cannot control them, no matter how-“  
“Stop! Please! Anija-“  
“You killed him.”  
“I cannot-“  
“You must! For the sake of-“  
“What have you done?”  
“Monster-“  
“I-“

The screams only seemed to multiply, dozens of voices all trying to yell over one another, begging for something that Jesse didn’t understand. He didn’t know. But something inside this body seemed to, it’s own sobs and pleading being buried under the noise as it seemed to curl endlessly inward on itself, crying and begging for silence. For reprieve. 

One final voice seemed to cut through the endless screams, sharp and clear in his ears. 

“Dishonorable.”

And then pain burst white hot behind his ribs and his vision went blurry, the black pools on the floor greedily accepting his body as he fully fell into their depths. Fluid filled his lungs and his vision finally faded.

Jesse Mccree woke up screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, for anyone wondering, this is reposted by the way. I wanted to redo some major scenes towards the end since I didn’t particularly like the way I wrote them.. It’s better now even if I’m still not 100% on it. Either way, I will be working on a second chapter eventually, I’m just ADHD af and can never do anything consistently-


End file.
